Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to cell phone carriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrier for cell phones which can be mounted on a person""s belt for easy access thereto.
2. General Background of the Invention
In our society today, cell phones have become a very commonplace articles for a person to carry during the course of the day. Because of the small handheld nature of cell phones, cell phones are able to fit in pockets or the like, but often times it is inconvenient when a cell phone has to be placed in a pocket which is inaccessible or a purse or the like carrier. Therefore, there is commonplace certain types of carriers for cell phones, some of which are mounted on a belt similar to a holster, or the cell phone is dangling from a hook or the like which is mounted on a person""s belt for easy access to the cell phone.
However, there appears to be a need in the industry for a case which is able to accommodate a cell phone but where the cell phone is not dangling or supported by a person""s belt, but is supported in a horizontal fashion along the belt line. Such a case is particularly suitable for being mounted in combination with a belt loop of a pair of pants, for example, and for allowing the phone to be mounted tightly against the belt when not in use yet allowing the phone to be easily accessible when the case is open.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a cell phone carrying case which includes an elongated pocket for insertion of the cell phone thereinto, the pocket including an orifice for the antenna of the phone to protrude therethrough. There is further included an upper flap member which includes a vertical slot therein for allowing a belt loop of pants or other type garment to fit therethrough, so that when a belt is passed through the loop, the flap is engaged between the belt and the pants during carrying. The flap is of such a length that the carrying case portion of the carrier can be rolled up so that the phone is engaged tightly against the belt loop and belt when the flap is engaged in the closed or sealed position. There could be further included a pocket for holding a pen or the like for writing as one would be using the phone.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cell phone carrying case which is supported along the belt line of a carrier, so that a person""s belt when engaged through a belt loop, engages the case between the belt and the garment and maintains the case in position;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cell phone carrying case which allows a cell phone to be slidably engaged within a pocket and rolled up against the belt line so that a flap member may be placed in the closed position to hold the phone engaged against the belt line.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a case which allows a cell phone to be supported at the level of the belt of a person""s belt rather than dangling from the belt in a holster or the like carrier.